Cam phasers are known in the art for increasing efficiency and improving idle stability of internal combustion engines. Examples of cam phasers for internal combustion engines are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,804; 5,327,859; 5,447,126; 5,588,404; 5,680,836; 5,680,837; 5,813,378; 6,129,060; 6,176,210; 6,247,434; 6,276,321; 6,405,696; 6,412,462; 6,691,656; 6,742,485; 6,843,214; 6,915,775; 6,997,150; 7,755,077; 7,647,904; 7,789,054; 8,453,616; 8,584,636.